Zombies!
by Simba W
Summary: Alice and the other survivors are forced to retreat to Australia after losing a lot of their men. There they meet new and familiar faces who are planning attacks on the minor structures of the Umbrella Corporation before attacking the main structure in Antarctica.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

June 3rd, year unknown - 12:00am - The U.S. White House

Over the Pacific

It was midnight when we chose to retreat. The infected had gotten out of control and we were running out of supplies and options at the time. I had talked to Wesker and we decided it would be best if we went to Africa with the little supplies we had left. The infected weren't as bad there, so we decided to just head there instead.

But before we left, we ran into an old friend again.

Rain Ocampo.

We captured her and tied her up. Looks like she kept her promise about coming after me.

Anyway, we were all talking to the survivors that were already in Africa. There was about a city full of soldiers and supplies.

We were filling the soldiers in about what happened in Washington and how we were forced to retreat.

The soldier, Jordan McCullen, was on the other side of the screen and listened very closely. Jordan seemed to understand what we needed.

"Well, we have enough supplies to last a whole year for an entire country so, you guys will be good here. Plus we have a lot of hotels, motels, houses, apartments, etc.. Whatever you need we got it. How many survivors do you think you have Alice?"

I looked behind me at Wesker and he mouthed 33. I turned back around at Jordan. "33 approximately."

Jordan nodded. "Okay. When you get here, there will be a lot of soldiers but they won't harm you. I'll be along with them and I'll let them know that it's you."

I nodded, hope surging through my veins for the first time in a long time. "Alright. Most things are settled then?"

Jordan nodded. "Yup. Oh and hey, what about the prisoner that you mentioned?"

I looked over at Rain. She was glaring at her boots, but she never looked up. "She's here with us. Do you have a cell we could possibly put her in?"

Jordan shrugged. "If you call a fancy hotel room a cell. Let's just say it has something to do with house arrest. We don't have any prisons down here. We learned about that the first time we stepped into Africa."

I sighed, but nodded. "Okay. I'm just going to let you in on a little secret. Rain can't die. The only thing we can do for now is keep her stable."

Jordan also sighed. "Not a problem with us. What does Rain look like?"

I heard some shuffling and grunting, but soon Rain appeared and I moved so that Jordaan could a good look at her. I was surprised when Rain's glare turned into a frown at the sight of Jordan.

After about a minute of the stare-down between Rain and Jordan, the guards pulled Rain back over to the bench and sat her down.

I went back over to the screen. "So anyway, we'll be there soon. We're about 6 hours from the African coast right now."

Someone yelled for Jordan on the other side of the screen. Jordan muttered something that was incoherent through her mouth.

"Alright, see you guys when you guys get here."

I nodded. "We're all looking forward to it."

Everyone in the huge helicopter cheered. I smiled, then I continued.

"Over and out."

Jordan saluted me. "Over and out." Then she gave me a small wink and ended the video chat.

I turned to all the other survivors. I kept a straight face while I said it.

"We're goin' to Africa."

I heard hopeful cheers and screams. I couldn't help but celebrate as well. We were going somewhere where we were going to be safe.

But the hopeful thoughts soon turned to dreadful thoughts as I thought about Claire, Chris, and K-Mart. If we were to save them, then we had to come up with a plan and we had to come up with one fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

April 3rd - 12:37 am - A meeting room

Tokyo, Japan

Jordan's POV

I told the U.S. Survivors to land in Tokyo's International Airport. It was the only huge space we had in this city.

So when they had landed, I took Alice and Wesker with me to the main meeting room that was about a block from the airport. I also took Rain Ocampo with me because I didn't trust with Wesker's men, nor my men.

We all sat down at the big table: Alice to my right, Wesker to my left, Rain right next to me, and all of the other Marines spread out around the table.

We even had guards guarding the outside and inside of the room.

Sargeant Zoll was the first to speak. "So, our plan is to destroy the Umbrella Corporation. We haven't exactly pinpointed where the main building might be, but we have a pretty good idea on where it might be."

I nodded and got up, keeping a close eye on Rain. "Well, there are different kinds of the Umbrella buildings around the world. The one, as we know, in Alaska has been destroyed, but there are still a lot of them remaining-"

I was using a bullet-proof glass touchscreen that we had gotten from the FBI to show everyone where the locations might be.

"-and we still don't have enough soldiers or hybrids to destroy them all. None of us have a plan yet."

Alice seemed to perk up. "I have an idea that might work."

Alice got up and came to stand by my side. She pointed to three of the Umbrella buildings. "If we take over these buildings, we might have a chance of knowing exactly where the main Umbrella building is."

"But we've tried that and we lost a lot of our men to those bastards..." I looked over to the sargeant. "But this time, it might work. Now that we have you, Wesker, Ada, Leon, and Jill. If you guys agree to this offer, that is."

Alice seemed to think a moment. Then she looked over at Wesker who nodded in agreement.

Alice nodded and said, "We're in. We just have to see about the others."

All the soldiers in the room started to cheer and smile and talk among themselves.

I shook both Alice's and Wesker's hands before they walked out. Everyone else walked out except for me and Rain.

I looked over to the guards, signaling them that I was fine being left alone. Then I looked at Rain, who was looking out of the window.

"Rain."

Rain slowly turned her attention to me. I saw the recognition in her eyes almost immediately. But she said nothing. So I continued,

"Rain, we need you for this."

Rain glared at me. "And why would I join you? You know you aren't exactly part of Umbrella's army. And I don't plan on betraying Umbrella for you assholes."

I raised an eyebrow. "The Red Queen had only used you. We took some blood samples and found out that she wiped your memory. You're not a clone of Rain Ocampo. You are Rain Ocampo."

The glare on Rain's face disappeared. The glare was replaced by a frown. She shook her head.

"No. No I remember waking up in a tank full of red water; as if I was an invention."

"But you weren't. Every time I look into your eyes, I see the same recognition. The Queen wiped your memory Rain. Believe it or not, but she did."

Rain looked away toward the window. "I'll go under one condition..."

I nodded. "What condition?"

Rain looked back over to me. "I don't get held prisoner."

I sighted her. "I'm not sur-"

"-then I'm not going then." I glared at my feet for second, then I looked up at her.

"Fine. Deal. But since I can't exactly trust you yet, you're going to stay in my heavily guarded hotel room."

Rain didn't even look at me, she just nodded. So I got up and helped her stand. Then I took the cuffs off of her.

Rain gave me a weird look. "You don't trust me enough to have my own hotel room, but you trust me enough to have my cuffs taken off?"

I nodded. "It was part of our agreement wasn't it?"

Rain raised her eyebrows. "I didn't think you took me seriously."

I chuckled. "You'd be surprised."

I led her down the block, showing her the wall that we had built in order to keep the infected away. I also showed her some other stuff.

When we got to the hotel, I was halfway in the doorway when I heard something crack. Then a yell. Then another yell.

I turned around and ran toward Rain and Jeff; a U.S. Marine.

"Rain! Rain stop!" I jumped on her back and pulled her to the ground, off of Jeff.

I immediately felt something in her back as I held her. But before I looked at what was there, I looked behind me at Jeff; who was getting treated for a broken nose and some bruises on his chest.

I looked at Rain and got off of her. She got up and turned toward me. She pulled out the knife that was in her back. Then she looked at me.

"He attacked me first."

I nodded and without another word I turned to Jeff. He was standing there, looking at me with this type of affection in his eyes. I immediately got grossed out because I did not like him.

"Is this true?" Jeff nodded.

"I saw her looking at your ass and I wasn't about to let her get away with it. She's not gonna date you, I am."

"Oh we'll see about that you asshole!" Rain came up and pushed me behind her protectively. "Come and try to get her!"

Jeff started to walk up, but not before Rain took the pistol out my pants and pointed at Jeff. She did it so quickly that I didn't even see her and it also surprised Jeff.

Jeff backed off quickly like the coward he was and ran away like hell.

Rain still had the gun pointed in Jeff's direction even though he disappeared.

So I gently reached up her arm and took the gun from her hand. She didn't say anything as I lead her up to my hotel room.

Once we reached my room, I showed Rain to her bed which was across from me. Again, Rain said nothing as she layed down on the mattress. She just fell asleep and didn't wake up until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

April 4, year unknown - 9:14 am - Jordan's Hotel Room

Tokyo, Japan

I got up and looked around for Rain, but she was nowhere in sight. I hurriedly got up and started searching around not finding her anywhere. The last place that I had missed was the kitchen, so I ran for the kitchen. And when I got there, I was surprised with bacon and eggs.

"It's almost done 'Rian. A few more minutes and we can eat." Jasper said. I started to panick even more.

"Jasper, where the hell is Rain?!" He raised an eyebrow.

"She's in the bathroom Ri Ri." I glared at him.

"I already checked my bathroom."

He sighed, "Haven't you checked the hallway bathroom? She's in there taking a shower. Said she needed to freshen up after yesterday."

I also sighed, but then frowned. "Does she have any clothes?" Jasper nodded.

"I gave her some before she went in."

"What clothes did you give her?"

He laughed. "Hers. All I had to do was wash them."

I formed my lips in an 'o' and tried hard not to laugh along with Jasper.

"And I thought you had brains, Adrian."

I turned around and smiled at Rain. "Well for your info, I got dropped on the head when I was a baby!"

Rain laughed a laugh that I hadn't heard in a long time. "Oh I've heard that one before!"

The three of us joked around and ate breakfast before we went downstairs to get our supplies. Today we were going to meet with Leon, Ada, Jill, Alice, and Wesker. Our mission was to go to one of the three Umbrella buildings to retreive data about the main Umbrella structure. This Umbrella building was in Australia, buried deep in the mountains.

Rain and I walked into the meeting room with everything we needed. The meeting room was in an old pizza parlor and it was only about a two minute walk from the hotel.

Rain was loaded with a Red Desert Eagle and an Ak47 with a grenade launcher while I was loaded with a Colt 1911 and an S&amp;W M&amp;P15 Sport.

Alice and the others all had the same as what Rain had, but I just picked my guns randomly...kinda.

Wesker started giving us the information about the structure. "Alright, well, we just learned that this Umbrella building is called the "'African Home for the Infected'" or the AHFTI. From the information that we had gathered, this is literally a home for the infected African people. We don't know if there are infected wandering inside or if they're in cages so we need to bring as much ammunition as we can carry."

Everyone nodded and agreed before heading over to the bus that would take us to the airport. When we got there we got on the helicopter that would take us to our intended destination.

But before I got on, someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was General Thon. "Be careful out there. It may be your Rain, but who knows if she is truly on our side or not Adrian. So keep watch and make sure she doesn't step out of place. If she is truly on our side, then we have a one-up on Umbrella."

I nodded. "Sir, yes, sir. Trust me, I've got this. If she turns...I'll do what I have to do even if I don't want to do it."

General Thon nodded. "So again, good luck comrad."

I nodded again and got into the chopper. I sat next to Rain who was giving me a suspicious look but smiled nonetheless.

It would take about a day to reach our destination so we started talking out the plan. I started out first.

"Alright, so this building is going to be filled and surrounded by the infected. This is going to cause us to split up into teams of two. I've already got them set so don't start whining like a bunch of cattle."

Everybody started laughing at that, even the pilots. I frowned. "What?"

Everyone laughed even harder. I was so confused, but continued anyway. "Anyway, Leon and Jill, you two are going to be partnering up and heading to the west side of the building where the blood samples are. We'll need you guys to get some blood samples so that we can see what chemicals might be in the infected.

"Wesker and Ada, you two will be heading to the basement. Check all sides of the basement for any kind of medicine you can find. Who knows what kind of chemicals will be lurking.

"Alice and Luther West," Alice's eyes widened. "You two are going to go to the south side of the building to get some more guns and ammo. If any of of you guys find more stuff that'll be useful, grab it. We need to get as many supplies as we can before going to the main structure of Umbrella. And Alice..." Alice looked at me with this kind of respect in her eyes, "...We will save your friends. I have an idea on where they might be, but we can't go to that location unless we know for sure. The intel that Rain and I will be heading for should tell us where Claire, K-Mart, Chris, and the other survivors are."

Alice nodded. "Thank you so much Jordan. I don't know what we would have done if it weren't for you guys."

I smiled. "No problem. So now that everyone has been givin there objectives, get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us." Then I quickly added. "Not you guys! I'm talking to you Mr. Pilots!"

Everybody laughed, then went on to rest. I layed my head back on my seat and fell asleep.

_**A/N**_

_**This is only part 1. The next is part 2 and should be up soon. ;)**_


End file.
